mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy (EG)/Gallery/Summertime Shorts
Make Up Shake Up Pinkie and Fluttershy pick their outfits SS1.png Fluttershy "some light blush could be nice" SS1.png Rainbow Dash encouraging Applejack SS1.png Twilight Sparkle encouraging Applejack SS1.png Applejack groaning SS1.png Applejack standing up SS1.png A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story title card SS2.png CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Mane Six posing for their Fall Formal photo SS2.png Mane Six smile and say "za cheese!" SS2.png Fall Formal photo of the Mane Six SS2.png Mane Six's reflections in Photo Finish's glasses SS2.png Rarity getting offended at Photo Finish SS2.png Mane Six posing with various photo props SS2.png Photo of Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy SS2.png Fluttershy walking up to Rarity SS2.png Fluttershy presents butterfly wings to Rarity SS2.png Photo of butterfly Rarity and her friends SS2.png Photo of the Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Mane Six laughing together at the Fall Formal SS2.png Mane Six looking at Photo Finish SS2.png Final shot of Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Rarity "does this mean I can keep the wings?" SS2.png Raise This Roof Twilight Sparkle and her friends dancing SS3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack "oh, we'll top it, all right!" SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png Fluttershy and Twilight watch their friends dance SS3.png Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Pinkie "thanks for joining my cheering club" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "what better way to spend" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "a beautiful Saturday" SS4.png Pinkie "when the teams at CHS hear our voices" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "so totally super-duper pumped" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "rah-rah and some oomph" SS4.png Fluttershy "I'm glad to help" SS4.png Fluttershy "not sure my voice will add much" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "every cheer counts" SS4.png Pinkie Pie shouting to the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie cheering for the Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Fluttershy impressed by cheer results SS4.png Fluttershy wants to try cheering SS4.png Fluttershy clearing her throat SS4.png Fluttershy cheers weakly "goooo" SS4.png Pinkie unimpressed with Fluttershy's cheer SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cheering SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer "Goal!" SS4.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop now!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie giving Fluttershy her cue SS4.png Fluttershy shrugging "Song?" SS4.png Pinkie Pie shouting "Sing!" SS4.png Fluttershy feebly shouting "Song!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "when I say 'Jazz'" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "you say 'Hands'!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie shouting "Jazz!" SS4.png Fluttershy weakly shouting "Hands!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie shouting very loudly SS4.png Wondertones appear behind Fluttershy SS4.png Pinkie complimenting the Wondertones SS4.png Pinkie "I think our cheering worked again!" SS4.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png Pinkie Pie "you betcha!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie gives Fluttershy her megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy tapping the megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy shields ear from megaphone feedback SS4.png Pinkie Pie cheering to the gymnasium crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie "you say 'Yay'!" SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheer "Yay!" SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer "Yay!" again SS4.png Fluttershy and students take a deep breath SS4.png Fluttershy and students hear shushing off-screen SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look confused SS4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie look at each other SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png Fluttershy smiling contently SS4.png Pinkie Pie pokes Fluttershy with her elbow SS4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie proud of themselves SS4.png Mad Twience Picture of pet owner on Twilight's computer SS5.png Picture of pet owner breaking down SS5.png Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png Twilight's pet data upload in process SS5.png Monday Blues Mane Seven in Sunset and Twilight's phones SS6.png Fluttershy trying to catch a bird SS6.png Fluttershy meets up with her friends SS6.png Straight-haired Pinkie meeting her friends SS6.png Rainbow Dash zooms past her friends SS6.png Main five watching Rainbow Dash crash SS6.png Rainbow Dash's friends helping her up SS6.png Main six looking at Applejack SS6.png Mane Seven taking a group photo SS6.png Monday morning photo of Mane Seven SS6.png Pet Project Fluttershy bathing Winona SS7.png Winona licking Fluttershy's face SS7.png Fluttershy "almost done, Winona!" SS7.png Winona being showered with water SS7.png Winona being blow-dried SS7.png Fluttershy sets Winona on the floor SS7.png Winona shaking SS7.png Winona happily wagging her tail SS7.png Winona running up to Applejack SS7.png Fluttershy "ready for the photo shoot" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer listening to Fluttershy SS7.png Fluttershy "money for the animal shelter" SS7.png Fluttershy gesturing to her friends' pets SS7.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Sunset Shimmer SS7.png Fluttershy offers a pet to Sunset Shimmer SS7.png Sunset Shimmer declines Fluttershy's offer SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny SS7.png Fluttershy "okay, everypet" SS7.png Fluttershy using a camera SS7.png Sunset Shimmer asks for Fluttershy's help SS7.png Fluttershy gasping with surprise SS7.png Fluttershy "I thought you'd never ask!" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer takes Fluttershy's hand SS7.png Fluttershy pulling Sunset Shimmer along SS7.png Sunset and Fluttershy enter the animal shelter SS7.png Fluttershy welcomes Sunset to the animal shelter SS7.png Fluttershy "the perfect little pet for you" SS7.png Fluttershy picks up a guinea pig SS7.png Fluttershy petting a guinea pig SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "something a little less" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer wants something less furry SS7.png Fluttershy looking at a betta fish SS7.png Fluttershy "how about a betta fish?" SS7.png Fluttershy "this one's got beautiful fins" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer unsure about a fish SS7.png Sunset wants to be able to hold her pet SS7.png Fluttershy nodding in agreement SS7.png Fluttershy "I know just the thing!" SS7.png Sunset and Fluttershy look at the lizards SS7.png Sunset Shimmer meets a leopard gecko SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I'll take him" SS7.png Fluttershy drying her tears SS7.png Fluttershy back in the music room SS7.png Fluttershy back in front of the camera SS7.png Fluttershy "oh, don't worry" SS7.png Fluttershy "you can scoot in a little" SS7.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Scootaloo looks at tickets in Apple Bloom's hand SS11.png Scootaloo looks at the movie poster SS11.png Scootaloo looking a little embarrassed SS11.png Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash "whole afternoon with just me" SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png Get the Show on the Road The Rainbooms outside Canterlot High School SS13.png The Rainbooms waiting for Applejack SS13.png Rainbow Dash "the tour bus she promised us" SS13.png The Rainbooms hear a bus horn honking SS13.png Bus is parked in front of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look down at one of the bus tires SS13.png The Rainbooms look at AJ; Big Mac face-palms SS13.png Rainbooms look worried at the broken-down bus SS13.png Six-way split-screen of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look at each other in worry SS13.png The Rainbooms get ready to fix the bus SS13.png Fluttershy reattaching the bus's tire frame SS13.png Fluttershy watches the tire frame fall off again SS13.png Twilight Sparkle shows her blueprints to her friends SS13.png Sunset, AJ, and Fluttershy agree with Twilight's plan SS13.png The Rainbooms stack their hands on each other SS13.png Rainbooms jump for joy; Big Mac gives a thumbs-up SS13.png Fluttershy unscrewing the bus's rear window SS13.png Bus's rear window gets blown off over Fluttershy SS13.png Pinkie Pie holding a handful of candy SS13.png The Rainbooms "a number-one team" SS13.png Rainbow Dash pointing at her friends SS13.png The Rainbooms "gotta see that dream" SS13.png Fluttershy and the raccoons cleaning the tour bus SS13.png Nine-way split-screen of Rainbooms working together SS13.png The Rainbooms performing Get the Show on the Road SS13.png The Rainbooms as silhouettes in blinding light SS13.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine SS13.png Fluttershy playing the tambourine SS13.png Fluttershy and Rarity performing together SS13.png The Rainbooms perform outside the tour bus SS13.png Epic Fails Epic Fails title card SS14.png Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Sunset and friends having lunch together SS14.png Mane Seven think about embarrassing moments SS14.png Twilight Sparkle thinking about her epic fail SS14.png Fluttershy having a picnic with her animal friends SS14.png Fluttershy with a singing bird on her shoulder SS14.png Fluttershy with Constance perched on her head SS14.png Fluttershy with a robin perched on her finger SS14.png Fluttershy's birds pick up strands of her hair SS14.png Fluttershy relaxedly closing her eyes SS14.png Fluttershy's birds styling her hair SS14.png Fluttershy waving to Lyra Heartstrings SS14.png Lyra Heartstrings gets pulled by the dog leash SS14.png Heath Burns skateboarding past Fluttershy SS14.png Fluttershy shocked by Heath Burns' wipeout SS14.png Fluttershy worried about Heath Burns SS14.png Fluttershy's reflection in Heath Burns' sunglasses SS14.png Fluttershy shocked at her bird's nest hairstyle SS14.png Fluttershy's epic fail SS14.png Rarity "we never do anything that embarrassing" SS14.png Mane Seven in complete agreement SS14.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset leave the cafeteria SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile on the cafeteria floor SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Good Vibes title card SS16.png Trixie walking through the Canterlot Mall SS16.png Trixie notices a "Missing" poster for Angel Bunny SS16.png Fluttershy asking around the mall about Angel SS16.png Trixie appears before Fluttershy in a puff of smoke SS16.png Angel Bunny pops out of Trixie's hat SS16.png Fluttershy hugging Angel Bunny SS16.png Fluttershy glowing with good vibes SS16.png Angel Bunny jumps out of Fluttershy's arms SS16.png Pinkie Pie tripping over Angel Bunny SS16.png Bulk Biceps hiding his face in shame SS16.png Fluttershy whistling off-screen SS16.png Squirrel hops onto Bulk Biceps' head SS16.png Squirrel posing as Bulk Biceps' toupee SS16.png Bulk Biceps glowing with good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven assemble around Flash Sentry SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png |index}}